gatewayrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Zaleila Talmien
Perky and quirky with a thirst for adventure, Zaleila isn't exactly what you'd expect to be the stuff of heroes. With her long white hair and emerald green eyes, she looks every bit the ball of fairy mischief she tends to be. However, despite Zaleila's headstrong nature and child-like appearance (she even still has a trace of freckles across her nose), she is a loyal friend and will fight tooth and claw to help someone in need--if only she would get serious enough to recognize real danger when she comes across it. Personality Zaleila is a young rapscallion, and almost every adult she's bumped into has said as much. She has almost no sense of responsibility or restraint. She'll say her mind and say it with gusto, because she always believes she's right. Her reactions are expressive and explosive. Skills Zaleila has a bigger mouth than a resume, but she does have some years of training as an apprentice sailor and merchant-to-be. Because of her training, she knows many of the seaways and pathways of Olmarin by heart, even if she has never been on most of them yet. Zaleila's strongest set of skills is actually one of knowledge--she is very active politically, as it is perhaps her only love besides adventuring. She follows Remaran politics rabidly and is a staunch supporter and advocate of Thomas Galadan, while she personally abhorres the current ruler and queen. Zaleila does carry a cutlass, but whether she really knows how to use it or not, few know. There has been some talk of she and her cousin having had a run-in with pirates in order to recover some of her Uncle Laish's lost cargo, but she doesn't speak much of that. Relationships Aevyrn :"Uncle Aevyrn" is Zaleila's granduncle... plus a few generations. Zaleila has been under his care and keeping as he took a short trip to visit the capital of Rielle. Of her distant relations (and there are many), Zaleila feels the closest to Aevyrn, as he often treats her like a second father. He also harbors a secret fondness for Zaleila, though he often chides her on her inability to act responsibly. Daik :Zaleila's cousin, Daik Renaulde, has taken up ownership of his father's merchant business. He and Zaleila have gone on frequent trips together over the seas on Laish's ships, and one occasion resulted in quite the adventure, though neither of them speak of it to anyone. Graynol :Turning out to be a gentle giant with a fierce heart, Graynol accidentally stuffs Zaleila in his pocket by mistake while they are both at Rielle City. Trapped inside, she has no choice but to be toted out of the city down Delendale Road. When she finally manages to hitch a ride out on Graynol's finger, and after a bit of a comical misunderstanding, they swiftly become friends. Perhaps it is their mutual child-like innocence that binds them to each other, or the exaggerated yarns they spin together over a meal and a fire, but Graynol and Zaleila become inseparable. It doesn't hurt that Graynol becomes Zaleila's new hero when he explains that all the yarns he told were true stories. He's the adventurer Zaleila dreams of becoming. Of course, there are also areas that Graynol does not know as well as Zaleila, such as politics, so when they both arrive in Deathtonis Citadel, it is Zaleila who must calm the giant and explain to him what's going on. They work with each other well: an ironic pair, indeed. Mr. and Mrs. Talmien :Zaleila has been sent on many a trip in her day and as such does not speak much about her parents. However, it seems as though they are a kind and good enough couple as it is. They have raised their daughter with as much kindness and wisdom as they can. The most interesting thing about them is how the two of them met. Apparently it was on a pirate ship--although the specifics are never discussed with accuracy. They have been sending Zaleila on trips to visit her relatives abroad more and more frequently as Zaleila grows older but, unfortunately, does not show much sign of maturing. Uncle Laish :A retired merchant of the seas who owns his own ship or two, Laish lives in a luxurious mansion on the shoreland outskirts of Jethari Harbor. He is in the process of teaching his son, Daik, and Zaleila the tricks of the trade. He has passed most of his responsibilities onto Daik. Vega :One of Zaleila's more distant relations, Vega comes from Zaleila's Star fairy-side of the family. He is somewhat of a wanderer and explorer, though he does have some ties to a royal family that dwells deep in the fairy realm to the east. He is seen visiting there frequently. Zaleila is eager to spend time with "Uncle Vega" sometime soon. Other Races :Despite her travels to relations' homes, Zaleila has had precious little contact with other races. She is particularly naive about how other races live, assuming everyone does as Zelmeons do. History Politics and New Friends ---- :Zaleila, while visiting her Uncle Aevyrn and cousin Ethaeril, was visiting Rielle City to witness the historical advance of Galadan against his rival, Queen Alei. Zaleila is thrilled to watch her man cream the monarch, though she does feel a twinge of regret seeing the sorrowful faces of supporters of Queen Alei. :While floating among the crowd, Zaleila bumps into Graynol the Giant, who accidentally scoops Zaleila up into his giant coat pocket. Buttoned in, Zaleila hitches a hopeless ride with Graynol out of the city far down the road until that night, when Graynol realizes there's something more in his pocket than knickknacks. :After arguing and running around in logical circles, Graynol and Zaleila finally decide they can trust one another. They settle down around a campfire, spinning wilder and wilder yarns of adventure and intrigue. Deathtonis ---- :After sleeping in late into the next day, Zaleila is discovered by the great dragon Prometheus. Prometheus takes both Zaleila and Graynol to Deathtonis, insisting that they are both legendary heroes who are destined to save Olmarin from some ancient evil. Upon arrival, she is reunited with her granduncle Aevyrn, and she discovers Isilda, the fairy capital in West Olmarin, is being attacked by Vaidigons. Eager for more adventure, Zaleila is dying to get to Isilda. But her dreams of grandeur are short-lived. She is conscious long enough to inform Graynol of all that is going on concerning them and the warriors of prophecy, but soon she begins to dip back into sleepiness--odd since she had just woken up not two hours before. Lord Arcadis's attendants take her up to some guest quarters, where she sleeps soundly. :When Zaleila next wakes up, she is chipper as ever. She meets several more of her fellow heroes of destiny, and is then promptly ushered outside for training. To be a true hero, she will have to learn how to fight like one! Appearances *"The Beginning" *"Graynol & Zaleila" *"Deathtonis Citadel" *"So It Begins..." Category:Olmarin Characters Category:Characters Category:Olmarin Category:Gateways Category:PCs Category:Zelmeons Category:Heroes of Prophecy